Hermes
Anastasia Novykh has mentioned Hermes in his writings and spread much disinformation about him. __FORCETOC__ On the lies of Anastasia Novykh regarding Hermes Evidence He writes: By the way, in the late Antiquity a new character for worshipping appeared owing to the Freemasons – it was Hermes Trismegistus, that is ‘thrice-great Hermes’ However... Late antiquity: The period between the 3rd and 8th centuries AD. Freemasons: The oldest known work related to the Freemasons, The Halliwell Manuscript, or Regius Poem, dates from between 1390 and 1425 AD. Thrice-great Hermes: Title that first appears in the Hibis temple (ca. 550–486 BC) and again in a hieroglyphic inscription of the Edfu temple (204–181 BC). They put it so that some Hermes Trismegistus lived in Egypt in the 4th millennium BC However... Hermes ruled before Menes (that is, in the 4th millennium BC) according to the Turin King List (ca. 1279–1213 BC). Later on, for a final ‘lure’ these Arimanian henchmen described in colourful tones that this ‘Hermes’ wrote 42 books However... Clemens of Alexandria wrote this (ca. 150–215 AD). By the way, the notions of ‘reason’, ‘Superior Reason’, ‘Supreme Mind’ were intentionally invented by Freemasons through ancient Greek culture so that a person who learned such philosophy would subconsciously identify one’s soul and the Highest not with the divine nature, but with the ‘reason’, ‘mind’, that is the main throne of the Animal Nature in a human being However... Plato wrote this (ca. 423–480 BC). After they delivered the aforesaid information, they gave to people books with the title that used to be really popular in old times, but with a completely another content beneficial for them However... The teachings of Hermes that have survived have been dated as far back as the 6th century BC. He also writes: Writings by ‘Homer’ were prepared almost at the same time as the Old Testament However... Herodotus (ca. 484–425 BC) dates Homer as far back as the 9th century BC. Contrary to Egyptian concept about the after-death world and strivings of the man to get there after his death for his moral merits in the life, this group described a notion of the after-death world in most black colours. However... Egyptians described the underworld in the Papyrus of Ani (ca. 1250 BC). Summary If you haven't grasped it yet, unless he's ignorant of what he's talking about, Anastasia Novykh must believe that the Archons went back in time to convince Herodotus, Plato and Clemens of Alexandria to write falsehoods. He must also believe that they planted false evidence spanning millennia regarding Hermes in several Egyptian temples. He must also believe that they removed evidence spanning centuries regarding the origins of the Freemasons. However, not even granting these time-traveling and evidence-altering capabilities to the Archons is enough to remove the inconsistencies. Following his logic, they necessarily created the teachings after Clemens of Alexandria talked about the 42 books. However, the teachings have been dated as far back as the 6th century BC. That is, they even predate the dreaded Greek writers who were supposedly priming people for these false teachings! And that isn't all! For teachings supposedly created to be really popular, finding the writings of Hermes was almost impossible for most of human history. For teachings supposedly harmful, whenever they resurfaced (Golden Age of Greece, Islamic Golden Age, The Renaissance), humanity made measurable progress. He is also ignorant of Egyptian and Greek mythology. For instance, in the story he denounces as pessimistic, the hero overcomes that place. Indeed, both Egyptians and Greeks were smart enough to separate the underworld from the heavens, which is obviously a distinction that has him baffled. Finally, for someone so contemptuous of the Greeks, he can't even help ripping off Plato's style... Irony “They cheated again!” Eugene hemmed. Anastasia Novykh isn't any better than the Archons he denounces.